Heat exchangers, such as radiators and heater cores, are used for thermal energy transfer from an operating system, such as an automotive engine, to the environment. Coolant or cooling fluid is used as a medium to bring the heat from the operating system to the heat exchanger. Depending upon the chemical additives, a coolant can cause corrosion on the aluminum tube used for the heat exchanger. Therefore brazing sheet products for this type of heat exchanger applications, such as tubestock or header plate, have a liner on the coolant side, called waterside liner, which provides corrosion protection to the core of the aluminum tube.